Fills In
by sunpeel
Summary: 26 drabbles on Gon, Killua, and what is between. Gon/Killua


**Ring:**

It was kind of stupid, a ring. Really, it would probably break or get lost or something- so, pointless, yes, but that didn't stop Killua from giving it to Gon, who slipped in on with a grin and a thank you for his best friend.

**Hero:**

With the Chimera Ants beaten and the world saved (thanks to them), Killua and Gon were regarded as heroes. (And, to Killua's delight, some things came free to renowned heroes. Things like lifetime supplies of chocolate, for instance.)

**Memory:**

"I don't really remember what happened last night," Gon said with a stretch, all warm skin and muscle against Killua's side. "But I feel really good right now. What about you, Killua?"

(Killua punched him, because forgetting a first time just is not cool.)

**Box:**

"Ah, cool, it's a box!" Gon eyed the tiny blue square in Killua's open hand with surprised joy, as if a small cube for a gift was a valid point of excitement. "It's so little! What are we going to do with it?"

Killua looked to the side, exasperated. "You open it, idiot."

(Gon was just as excited about the matching rings inside. Well, almost.)

**Run:**

Killua believed that running away from Gon was the answer. Run away, cut their bond, save his friend.

"I can't believe someone so smart could be so stupid," Gon said seriously when he finally found (read: ruthlessly hunted down) Killua months later, eyes sharp and face so, so serious.

Killua vowed to never run from him again.

**Hurricane:**

Puberty ripped though Killua like a hurricane, turning every touch and smile from Gon into a full blown attack (winds and rains and all) on his poor heart.

**Wings:**

"We can nurse it back to health," Gon said hopefully, cradling a tiny bird in his rough hands. "It's got a broken wing, but we can fix it."

Killua couldn't help but agree to help- he knew firsthand that Gon was a natural at fixing things that were broken.

**Cold:**

It was cold and horrible (and for the love of god, they were in an igloo for lack of proper lodging), but despite all of his bitching Killua was as cozy as he could be, wrapped around Gon under a blanket.

**Red:**

"We're in love," Gon told Kurapica happily, kissing Killua the next moment as natural as daylight.

Killua had never blushed harder in all of his seventeen years.

**Drink:**

Killua swore never to drink again, bent miserable over a toilet as Gon stroked his sweaty hair, comforting and worried (and amused, under it all).

**Temptation:**

Killua bet that together, after all these years of training, they could probably just kill Hisoka by now and be rid of him and his freakiness forever. The problem was, Gon liked Hisoka. And Gon didn't like killing. So the idea was moot, really.

But sososo tempting.

**View:**

Gon wasn't the modest sort, not really, so Killua shouldn't really have been so surpised to walk into their hotel room to find his friend watching a movie in his briefs, body outlined in hard angles by the glow of the stupid kung fu movie on the television.

(Well. Maybe surprised wasn't the word.)

**Music:**

Gon had never really been exposed to music outside of the occasional band that would travel in and out of Whale island. Upon learning this, Killua made it a mission to expose Gon to the wonderful world of music, even if it meant sharing a set of headphones before they fell asleep.

**Silk:**

The sheets on the hotel bed were of the finest silk- soft and flowing and cool as water to the touch.

But Gon kept slipping on them and Killua was apparently allergic to the material ("Ew, you have a rash!"), so they just slept on the floor.

**Candle:**

All they had to light the cave they were stopping in for the night was a tiny candle- but they didn't really need light to find their way around each other, so Killua threw it out with a grin.

(Plus, Killua could create electricity with his hands, so the need for additional light was sort of negated.)

**Talent:**

Gon's large hands were talented- they could gut a fish in easy, graceful movements, render a man unconscious with a single blow, and most importantly of all, deliver the most wonderful back massages that Killua had ever had the honor of receiving.

**Silence:**

Killua was silent when Gon told his father that he was glad he finally found him, but now that they had met he had other things to do for now.

"I want to travel with Killua," Gon announced. "We want to explore the world, now.")

**Fire:**

Killua was cold so he crowded closer to the fire, shaking and cursing and grasping at his arms.

(Gon was warm so he crowded closer to Killua, open arms and smile and an offering of hot cocoa.)

**Strength:**

Strength wasn't how many people you could kill, or how well you could kill them. Strength was having someone to fight for and protect.

Strength was not running away.

**Mask:**

Killua's face was a mask, straight and cold and serious, when he told Illumi that he was done with him, with them, and that he belonged to Gon now.

Inside he was trembling.

**Forgotten:**

Killua hadn't realized that leaving Gon would be so painful- six years later and it seemed as is his old best friend had forgotten him, travelling with new faces and tackling new adventures. He wondered when (if) it would stop hurting, and knew he should probably stop stalking Gon. Eventually.

(He never noticed the emptiness in Gon's smiles. )

**Overwhelmed:**

Killua was overcome with something choking yet pleasant when he woke up, all of eighteen and long limbs hanging over a small bed, to find that Gon was already awake and staring down at him with inexplicable warmth in his eyes, hands parting through Killua's hair.

**Talk:**

"Killua, I miss you." Gon's voice said over the phone, static and honesty crackling into Killua's ear. "I'll be home soon."

**Search:**

Killua hadn't even known he had been searching until he found Gon.

**Unknown:**

The first time they had tumbled onto Kurapica's couch (the older man was out, errands or whatever) Killua had a feeling he was tumbling into the unknown- what if he did something wrong, what if Gon hated it, what if Gon didn't feel the same way as he did-

Gon pulled away from kiss-number-who-knew, eyebrows pushed together and eyes worried. "Are you okay? Killua, I thought you wanted to do this."

"Oh," Killua said, feeling stupid. "Yes." Of course it was okay. This was okay.

He pulled Gon back down without another thought. Thinking was overrated.

(Kurapica walked in on them ten minutes later with a manly shriek.)

**Lock:**

The door was locked and Gon was on the other side. Killua cursed and tried the handle again, calling for Gon with the same breath. No answer.

Killua didn't waste another moment with the barrier, didn't know why he did in the first place.

(Kicking a door from its hinges was such a satisfying feeling, anyway.)


End file.
